


Death Loved

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 2 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction to a Primordial Concept, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, M/M, Multi, Sexuality Crisis, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Harry has an issue. Luna has a solution.Cedric flies around in the background, sorry.
Relationships: Pre-Death/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: HP Rare Pair Bingo Round 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714348
Kudos: 17





	Death Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bow to Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100597) by [willow_larkspur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur). 



> This comes from reading willow_larkspur's [_Bow to Death_](archiveofourown.org/works/24100597). I honestly don't even know. You never actually see Death, so... Up to the imagination how she looks. Cedric is also a background, like super background character, so. It's also a pre-relationship, so...
> 
> Enjoy anyways.  
> ~Kael

Luna found him sitting on the edge of a windowsill, staring out the window. She watched him for a few minutes, studying him to figure out what was going on. Occasionally he would groan and bang his head against the glass before flushing and rapidly looking around for people, or perhaps, one person. After watching this repeat a few times, she finally approached, sitting on the other end of the windowsill.

"Hi Harry," she greeted, not looking at him. "The Wrackspurts told me you needed a friend."

She watched Harry smile out of the corner of her eye and turned her head towards him. She waited, just silently watching as he tried to get the words together. He'd figure it out, but if he didn't, she was a good listener.

He turned back to the window for a moment, watching a tiny figure buzz around the pitch like a midge before he finally spoke, "I figured out a long time ago that girls don't do it for me. Or at least, I thought that was the case. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing  _ wrong _ , with girls, I just don't see the appeal." 

"But there's a female form you like," Luna hedged, tilting her head as she looked at him. "And that confuses you."

"Yes!" Harry agreed, near shouting but keeping quiet for the sake of the peace of their little bubble. "Yes, and unless there's some kind of primordial sexuality, I just don't... I don't know what else to say about it?"

"Harry," she started, smiling slightly as the figure on the grounds landed. "You're very picky, you know."

She grinned at the half-offended, half-agreeing look on his face, giggling at the contortion of his face. He smiled at the sound. 

She motioned to the tiny figure. "Your type of romantic or sexual interest isn't a  _ set _ ," she pointed out, "If it was, you'd be going for every Quidditch player in the castle, including Draco Malfoy." She smiled at the disgusted wrinkle of his nose before continuing, "But that isn't the case. You are more specific than that, you have specific needs that have to be met from the people you find romantically or sexually attractive." 

Harry sighed quietly, nodding as he watched the figure come back towards the castle. 

"I see the appeal," Luna mentioned as the yellow and black sweater the figure was wearing came into proper view as he got close enough to see from their vantage point. "They're both gorgeous, kind, funny, and they don't care that you are the Boy-Who-Lived. That last one is definitely the highest point for them in your eyes for attractiveness." 

"You're right." Harry's voice was soft as he watched the figure disappear into the doors of the courtyard below them. 

They sat in silence for a long moment, just looking out the window at the grounds before Luna spoke again, "I'm glad you've figured out where you stand with Cedric and Death. And I'm happy you found them. You deserve to be comfortable in your partnership."

"I'm happy too." Harry smiled at her, "Thank you, Luna." 

"You're welcome, Harry." 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> ****  
> [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
